Festival Showdown
by GalePelt
Summary: In Hyrule's future, there is a holiday called Hero's Day, a celebration of the Hero of Time's birth. There's a threat to the Hero's Day Festival and Link must stop it before the holiday is ruined and Caisis City is thrown in chaos.


_**This is just something I've had on my mind. Happy holidays everyone, even after it's long after Christmas and Hanukkah or whatever you celebrate. **_

* * *

Because I feel like it, this story will be narrated by me. It was the twenty-first century in Hyrule, it was Hero's Day Eve Eve. (I don't care what you guys say, Hylians aren't Christian!) There was a blonde thirteen year old boy named Link. (Remember, this is twenty-first century! Where we live.) He wore loose jeans like many other teenage guys and wore white long sleeves under green short sleeves under brown long sleeves. (Ya know what I'm talking about!) As every LoZ story goes, there is Link, who saves the day, somehow. This Link, was a regular boy. At school, no one noticed him as the "heroic" or "courageous" type. Not even cute, even though he was. That's because, in this story, there are TWO Links. One is the popular guy, one is the loser. Our little hero, is the loser.

Link lives at an apartment with his grandmother in Caisis City (If you read some parts of my previous fanfic, you'd know that Caisis City was once Caisis Village.). He was friends with a girl named Jess, another outcast. (Hint on my other fanfic.) She had pretty, short dark hair which was always worn down and a doll-like face. She wore size zero jeans, a white and black layered tee, and she wore her black hoodie tied around her neck.

"Hey Link! Open the door," Jess yelled impatiently, knocking on his door.

He opened the door, looking kind of annoyed because people like being lazy around nine o'clock nighttime.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can we go to the mall?" she asked sweetly.

"Why now?" Link whined.

"'Cause the Hero's Day is coming real soon and I still don't have anything to give."

"Can't you go yourself?"

"Well I remembered you don't have any presents for your mom or Aryll, so think of it as me being helpful," Jess reminded in a scolding manner.

_Oh shit, I did forget!_

"Ok, let's go."

"Hurry up! The mall closes in like an hour," Jess commanded, pulling Link to the bus stop.

"Yeah I know, but how much time can a bus possibly take to get there?" Link assured.

So these two are going to the mall. Simple enough for a beginning of a story and pretty self explanatory. I decided to put Link's mom in the story since he's never had a mom before, and Aryll. And if you've read my other fanfic, you'll know Jess has a different personality. Just cause this character resembles or will resemble Jess in someways, it doesn't mean they have the same personality. And yes, Hero's Day, for the Hero of Time. He's the savior of their world, right? So yeah.

* * *

"So, have any idea what you're getting for them?" Jess asked Link.

"Nope, not a clue. What do little girls and moms like?"

"Hmmm... well, little girls like stuffed animals and moms like cleanliness."

"Great. The only store that matches that description is Sanitation & Aroma!" Link whined, "I hope no one sees me there... it smells like perfumes in there all the time."

"Gross, I hate perfume," Jess agreed, "Just go in, get the stuff and get out, it shouldn't be that hard."

Sanitation & Aroma is basically Bath & Body Works in our world. And it does smell like perfume. Which smells really nice occasionally...

The store wasn't so far away. Link and Jess walked into the store and began to examine the merchandise, when Link noticed someone. He grabbed the back of Jess's hood.

"Ow! That's tied to my neck ya know, what do you want?"

"Look over there..." Link told her, staring at one of the workers.

The girl was a thirteen year old, just like them. Her long, stylish, and blonde hair was pulled back a little by a brown sparkly headband, she wore a pink baby doll top with tights and she wore shin high fake fur boots. She went to their school, was popular, and the mayor's daughter. Her name was Zelda.

"Oh! It's just Zelda. What are you looking at? You've never seen her around?" Jess asked, looking at Link's dreamy expression.

"Nope, never seen her 'til now," he answered.

Well, knowing how girls know when guys like girls...

"Hey, if you like her so much, go talk to her," Jess suggested teasingly.

"No way! Someone like her must be popular."

"Uh... so? Go try!" Jess told Link, pushing him toward Zelda.

He bumped into her.

"Oh! Sorry... can I help you?" Zelda greeted politely.

_Wow, she's nice. Maybe she's not popular after all... _Link let out a sigh of relief in his mind.

"No, not really, just looking for something for my mom and sister," he explained, blushing.

"Really? I know something you can buy!" Zelda told Link to follow her and took off with him to look for his ideal presents. Jess was left behind.

"Haha. Looks like he'll be just fine." Jess left to go buy things for her family members.

* * *

"Where'd you go?" Link asked, meeting Jess at the bus stop to go home.

"Well you looked like you were having a good time, so I decided to go buy my presents already," she explained matter of factly.

"From where?"

"You know, Lonnie's Boutique," Jess answered, holding up the shopping bags. (Another hint if you read my previous fanfic.)

"Oh, that place. To think Zelda and me could be friends... it feels great! I wonder if I'll see her tomorrow in school."

"Probably, we're switching electives today, so you might see her in a new class."

"Really? Cool, I hate art... maybe I'll end up someplace better."

"Yeah, I hijacked the list, so I know where I'm going."

"What? Did you change anything?" Link scolded.

"No, I just looked. I'm going to Home Ec."

"Haha! I hate that place," Link laughed.

"It's not as bad as going to computer programming, that place is for nerds," Jess pointed out.

"Yeah... I'd hate to be stuck in a class with Evin, the computer club president."

"Ew... I hate that guy!"

And so they conversed like normal teens do, but it was only Hero's Day Eve Eve. There was no weirdness yet.

* * *

_**Please review! If there's any suggestions, please mention those too. And I'll update ASAP. Oh, and since it's Christmas today, Merry Christmas! Yeah, whatever.**_


End file.
